Celui qui part
by Ela'rie
Summary: One-shot. Naruto s'en va. Définitivement. Dernières pensées douloureuse de celui qui le regarde s'en aller vers un monde qu'il ne peux pas encore rejoindre...


Bonjour!

Première fic...enfin, si on peut appeller ça une fic.. écrite. Dans le sens de terminée. Et quand on vois la longueur, on comprend pourquoi j'ai réussi à la finir. J'ai choisi de ne pas dire le nom du narrateur, comme ça vous avez du choix^^ Bon, c'est pas bien glorieux, je l'ai écrite sur une musique triste, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire passer des sentiments dans mes textes. Alors pour vraiment apprécier, faut que vous vous soyez déjà en condition, hein...T.T Faites une petite dépression avant de la lire, par exemple^^ Sinon, elle sert pas à grand chose...

Pour les plus fins...C'est bien un mec, notre narrateur... Alors, est-ce que je dois dire** "yaoi attention"** alors qu'il y a rien de trop..?

**Rien d'explicite**, quand même.

Et malheureusement, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture!

_

* * *

_

_Tu te souviens?_

Seul le vent me répond.

_Tu te souviens, quand tu m'a dit «je t'aime»? C'était il y a longtemps... _

Je ne vois plus la neige, autour de nous. Elle n'a pas vraiment sa place ici. Et puis, elle n'a aucune importance. J'ai d'autres diamants à regarder. Et ceux qui se ferment doucement sous mes yeux sont d'un bleu plus intense que celui du ciel. Avec tous leurs reflet, toutes leurs teintes différentes. Voilà un an jour pour jour que je les regarde, que j'y plonge avec délice, que je m'y perds, et je ne les connais pas encore complètement. Mon coeur se serre, pris d'angoisse, quand je comprends que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de les contempler plus longtemps. J'ai froid, mais ça m'importe peu. Rien ne compte plus. Juste lui. Juste son sang qui s'écoule, sa vie qui s'échappe, son souffle qui se tarit. Je ne peux pas le sauver, et cela m'arrache le coeur. Je reprend mon monologue, comme s'il m'aidait à oublier toute la tristesse que je porte.

_C'était en hiver... Comme maintenant. Le même jour. Tu t'en souviens?_

Je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas. Il n'est pas partit. Mais c'est trop tard. C'est trop tard. Je tremble. Je sais que ce n'est pas le froid. Je regarde la larme qui vient de s'échapper s'écraser sur sa joue. Tout est blanc. Et rouge. Il n'y a plus rien... J'essaie d'essuyer le sang sur ses lèvres, fini par y poser les miennes. Elles sont encore chaudes. Plus pour longtemps. Je le sais. Je préférerai ne rien savoir. Et oublier. Être indifférent. Je préférerai ne pas l'aimer. Ne pas souffrir. Tout oublier. Je laisse ma bouche contre la sienne, ce contact me rassure. Je sens sa langue qui caresse ma bouche, dans un dernier effort. Une autre larme coule et je lui laisse le passage, allant même le chercher, et sentant toute la tristesse du monde déferler en moi, le désespoir le plus sombre, le néant dans lequel il s'éloigne, pour ne plus jamais me revenir.

Un an. Comment un an peut-il se résumer en quelques secondes? Comment un an de ma vie a-t-il pu devenir aussi éphémère, s'éteignant en quelques secondes. Pourquoi? Cette question me vient d'elle-même. Elle reste dans l'air, sans réponse. L'injustice. Le sentiment d'avoir été trompé, trahit par la vie, m'envahit, je ne me contrôle plus. C'est à peine si j'entends mon cri de douleur.

_Pourquoi?!_

Encore ces gouttes salées, qui ne me soulagent même pas, qui ne font que se mélanger au sang de ses joues, sans régler cette situation, sans rien arranger. A quoi servent-elles, ces larmes? Je veux mourir. Partir. M'en aller, loin...Loin... Avec lui. J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde, jusque parmi les étoiles, au delà de tout, mais avec lui, pour lui. Je ne peux plus retenir mes sanglots. La souffrance me déchire la poitrine, me lacère le coeur, alors qu'on m'enlève ma raison de vivre. Il ne faut pas qu'il parte. Il ne faut pas...

_Ne me laisse pas._

Je m'entend murmurer cette supplication, ce cri qui ne veut pas sortir. J'ai tellement mal... Tellement... Je sais qu'il souffre, lui aussi. Nos douleurs sont les mêmes. Tout en restant différentes.

_Dis, Naruto..._

Je m'allonge à côté de lui, en boule, le visage tourné vers le sien. Je n'ai plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. Je vois son torse se soulever difficilement, dans une respiration saccadée.

_Dis-moi..._

Je vois soudain le mouvement irrégulier s'arrêter. Encore une larme. Mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Je ne réagis plus. Je suis mort en même temps que lui. Mon âme est partie rejoindre la sienne. Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être ici. Lentement, je pars...

_Qui a le plus mal? _

_Celui qui part? _

_Ou celui qui reste?_


End file.
